how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony of Illumination
Recap This episode begins not with Future Ted telling his children how he met their mother, but instead with Robin's future kids. Future Robin asks them if she's ever told them the story of how she how she told their father she's pregnant, then skips ahead to when she told him she was pregnant where it is revealed that Barney is their father. Barney makes rude comments to Robin who punches him each time. Barney is shocked to find out that Kevin is not the father since Robin and Kevin haven't slept together yet so if she is pregnant then Barney is the father. Robin then faints because Barney exclaims "That's... Wonderful! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Later at the bar, Barney and Robin argue about why Barney is happy about it and why Robin isn't, and Ted, Lily, and Marshall walk in. Marshall is carrying a giant stocking for their baby that his grandmother started the day Lily and Marshall got married. She died before she could finish it. Marshall explains that he is going to beat the number one visited Christmas Light show. Barney volunteers Robin and himself to go with Lily to "We B Babies" where Lily is going to make her baby shower list and Barney sets out to prove to Robin that having kids isn't a big deal. But when Barney meets his old best friend who had a child after a one night stand, he changes his mind about Robin having a baby. The next day they go to the doctors who tells them that Robin isn't pregnant and Barney and Robin celebrate, but later Robin is asked to come back in where she finds out she can't have a baby. She thinks about telling her friends, but she didn't want to have to put up with what they would do when she told them. Ted would try to make everything better by making her a ton of comfort food, massaging her shoulders, and stressing her out even more. Lily would start crying and Robin would just end up comforting her. Marshall would ask her a bunch of questions she didn't know the answer too, and Barney would bend over backwards to try to make her laugh, and then when that didn't work, he would literally bend over backwards. When Ted asks Robin what's wrong, she says the first lie that came into her head: she can't be a Canadian olympic pole vaulter because she is too tall. Following the ridiculous lie, Ted, Barney, and Lily all begin doing exactly what Robin was afraid of. Meanwhile as Marshall brings the many Christmas Lights he bought to his house in Long Island, a neighborhood boy comes and tells him he wished he could put lights up, but his dad is too busy. Marshall invited him to come help "Mr. E" put them up, but once Marshall is on the roof Scott drops the ladder and steals Marshall's sandwich and throws a party at his house. Robin goes with Ted, Lily, and Barney (while Marshall is still on the roof) to "We B Babies" again, and Lily notices that Robin is quite visibly upset. Robin tells her that she never intended on being a "pole vaulter," but now that she's been told that she can't, it's heartbreaking, just in case she ever decided that she wanted to do it. She leaves the store crying when Ted shows her a Canadian-esque onesie. At the bar, Lily, Ted and Barney are trying to figure out why Robin's upset. Ted assumes that it's because she's homesick (due to the fact that she left after seeing the onesie with a maple leaf on it). Back at the apartment, Ted tries to cheer up Robin with plane tickets to Cleveland to spend Christmas with him. She refuses and gets mad, saying that it's not his job to comfort her, and leaves with a carton of eggnog. Robin goes for a walk in Central Park, where it is revealed that she was imagining the whole narration of her talking to her kids. When she gets back to the apartment, she walks in to see that Ted has prepared a whole 'Symphony of Illumination' for Robin. Robin starts crying in Ted's arms. Future Ted reveals that she never became a "pole vaulter" but a famous journalist, a successful businesswoman, a world traveler. Continuity *Robin reveals she's pregnant to Barney in The Rebound Girl, which happened in Tick Tick Tick. *Scott is seen "eating a sandwich" inside Marshall's house. This running gag is first in How I Met Everyone Else. *Randy is mentioned again, first seen in and gone into further depth in . *Ted again uses his detective skills, previously seen in , and . Gallery : Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Although Randy doesn't work at GNB anymore, Lily regards him as "the guy you work with". Allusions and Outside References *Marshall says that those lights will be seen from outer space, like in the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deck_the_Halls_%28film%29 Deck the Halls.] *Robin says she would not go to Cleveland with Ted for 125 million dollars paid over six years, the amount that the Cleveland Cavaliers offered LeBron James, who nevertheless left for the Miami Heat. *Marshall mentions Mannheim Steamroller. Music *Highway to Hell - AC/DC Other Notes *After Robin telling her kids that they aren't real the stormtrooper from barney's apartment can be seen in the right side of the image. This would be a clear sign for the two of them getting married. Guests *Noah Schnacky - Robin's (imaginary) son *Andra Nechita - Robin's (imaginary) daughter * - Doctor Sonya *Chase Ellison - Scott *Todd Grinnell - Insane Duane *Danielle Weeks - Sheila Reception CBS has planned a private viewing party for staff members of "2 Broke Girls", "Mike & Molly", and "Hawaii Five-0". References External Links Queen of the Furrow ''on Spoiler TV'' Category:Holiday episodes Category:Holiday episodes